YuGiOh! Meets the Monkey Team
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: This is a YGO and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go crossover. The yamis and hikaris ends up on another planet. Yugi and Bakura are first being held captive. But then The monkey team helps them. Yugi's a mute. Pairings YugixYami RyouxBakura MalikxMar
1. Chapter 1

**YuGiOh! Meets SRMTHFG**

I'm back with a new fanfic. This is a YuGiOh and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go crossover. I got the idea to this some days ago. I haven't seen all episodes of SRMTHFG or YGO. Here in Sweden, they've only showed the episodes to season 1 & 2 of SRMTHFG, which is sad, 'cause I want Antauri to come back. And I know he will in 'The Savage Land' episode. T.T

Anyway, I hope you'll like this. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe YuGiOh! or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! But I do owe this fanfic

**Chapter 1 Another World, New Friends**

It was a normal day in Domino City. The sun was shining, a beautiful spring day. Six boys were sitting in the Park, having a picnic. They were Yugi Mouto, Yami, Ryou Bakura, Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Marik. They were celebrating that it was an year ago since they gad become couples. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi, who leaned back onto is Yami's chest. Ryou leaned onto Bakura's shoulder, who held a protective arm around him. Malik was lying in Marik's knee, sleeping. "It's been a good year, ne?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled. "Yes, it have. And the following years will be just as good, if not better." Bakura rolled his eyes. Ryou looked at him. "Bakura, you don't agree with that?" he asked, sounding hurt. "Of course I do, but the Pharaoh...is talking strange. Sometines I can't fiucking understnad him." "Well, sometimes I can't understand you neither." Ryou said, with a hint of teasing in his voice. "Marik agree with Yugi and Pharaoh. Marik thinks it's been a great year. Marik knows Malik think that too." Marik said. Just then a thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere. Yugi yelped, turning around to cling onto Yami. Malik woke up, when the first thunder was heard. "What's happening? Wasn't it sunny just five seconds ago?" Ryou asked. Bakura nodded. "Something doesn't feel right." Bakura then said. "That stormm isn't a normal one. Something's going to happen." Yami said, hugging Yugi. Malik looked up at Marik. "Marik, what's happened?" "Storm appeared from nowhere, when Malik slept in Marik's knee. Then Malik woke up." He answered. "I could've figured out the most of that." Malik said. Then some lightnings striked the ground around them. Everyone closed their eyes, while Yugi was also screaming. After that everything went black.

N Shuggazoom City, four days later, Antauri was meditating in his room in the Super Robot. He was the black monkey, and very wise and smart. For some days now he had felt something strange. A presence that tried to contact someone. There was a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Chiro, a human boy, and Nova, the golden monkey. "Antauri, you've been meditating four days in a row now. Is something wrong?" Chiro asked. "I'm not completely sertain. I've felt a presence, a very strange presence four days now." "Do you think the Skeleton King has something to do with it? I mean, he hasn't attacked us in four days." Nova said. Antauri closed his eyes. "This presence is good. It can't be one of our enemies, but the Skeleton King might have something to do with it. I'm trying to find out what this presence want, and where it is." "Okay, we'll be with the others." Chiro said, leaving with Nova. Antauri continued with his meditation. He felt that the presence was close to his mind /Help.../ he then heard a voice say. Then he tried to locate where it was, but it failed. Something was stopping him to find out. He went out to the others. "So, how did it go?" Chiro asked. Antauri looked at the athers. "I know what the presence want. Someone need our help, but I couldn't locate where this person is. Something's blocking me, meaning someone don't want us to find out." "I could try turn the radar on the frequency you heard the voice on. Or by it's aura. It might help us to find the presence then." Gibson said. "It's worth a try" Nova said.

An hour later Nova burst into Antauri's room. "Nova?" "We've found it." She said. Antauri's eyes shot open. "Where?" "Outside the city, but that's not the only thing. There are Morphs there too!" Antauri sighed. "Let's go." "Yay, time to beat up some Morphs!" Nova said. Everyone went to their respective places and the Robot flied away. About 10 km outside the city, they landed and walked the rest of the way. Gibson's radar gave of a beeping sound. "We've to go inside that cave." Gibson said, pointing to the cave in front of them. They sneaked inside, after a couple of minutes Antauri could feel the presence as if it stood right beside him. He motioned the others to follow him. Luckily they hadn't met any Morphs yet, okay, they had met some, but hadn't been spotted. Antauri followed the presence into a room, far inside the cave. It was dark, but the sound of water was heard. Sprx turned the light in his helmet on. They all gasped. Inside two containers with water two humans were. One who looked like a small boy, with tri-colored hair and a golden pyramid around his neck. The other looked like a teenage boy with white spiky hair, and he had a golden ring around his neck. A goldenm light surrounded them, like shielding them from drowning in the water. "What the hell?" Sprx said. "Why are they here? What does the Skeleton King want with them?" Gibson asked. "I don't know, but that's not important right now. The important thing is to help them." Antauri said. /Help.../ Antauri heard the voice again. He looked at the boy with tri-colored hair. "Monkey Mind Scream!" The containers broke and boys fell out, only to be caught by Chiro and the monkeys. They laid them down. "The boy can't be much older then you, Chiro" Nova said loooking at their leader. "Yeah" was all Chiro could say. The golden light around the two were fading away, 'til it was all gone. The tri-colored boy's eyelids stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing amethyst orbs and a pair of big, cute eyes. He slowly sat up, looking around groggily. He saw Chiro and the five robot monkeys, and bacame confused and scared. Then he saw the other boy beside him, and nudged him tp wake up. The white haired boy groaned "Ryou, I don't wanna go up yet." He said half asleep. Yugi sweatdropped at this, and one of his eyebrorws twitched. He then smacked Bakura in the face, which made the other one to wake straight up. "What the seven hells are you doing, midget!" Yugi rolled his eyes. Chiro and the monkeys decided to talk with them. "Ahem, excuse us." Chiro said. Bakura glared at him. "What! Do you want something or do you care to explain were we are?" "I'm Chiro. You're outside Shuggazoom City." "Never heard of it." Bakura said. "Whetre are you from?" Chiro asked. "Domino City, in Japan. But I'm originally from Egypt." Chiro looked confused at Gibson. "Gibson, do you know where that is?" Gibson nodded. "They're from Earth. It's a planet in the Milky Way." Bakura stared at the blue monkey. "Did that monkey just talk?" "You can understand them?" Chiro asked stunned. Both Bakura and Yugi nodded. "That's strange, normally I'm the only one who can. Anyway, then they can introduce themselves for you." Chiro said. "Hi, I'm Nova." "I'm SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx." "Hello, I'm Otto." "I'm Mr Hal Gibson, but just call me Gibson." Antauri looked at Yugi. "I'm Antauri, second in command." "I'm Bakura." Then it became silent. Bakura looked at Yugi. Yugi tried to talk, but no sound came out of his mouth. Yugi put his hand on his mouth, his eyes began to fill with tears. Then Bakura realized what was wrong. "Yugi? You're mute?" Yugi nodded, wiping away the tears. Chiro and the monkeys looked horrified. Had the Skeleton King made this boy mute? "Oh great. The Pharaoh is going to kill me over and over again for this. By the way where is he, Ryou, Malik, and Marik?" "They're your friends?" Nova asked. "You could say that." Antauri went to Yugi. "Your name's Yugi, right?" Yugi nodded. "You called for help earlier, am I right?" Yugi nodded again. "Then try to talk to me telepathically." Yugi looked puzzled. "Just try." Yugi closed his eyes. /Okay...can you hear me/ Antauri smiled. "Yes, I can hear you." Yugi then opened his eyes, and looked down at his Puzzle. /You haven't seen another male that looks like me, do you/ "Sorry, we only found you two in those containers." Yugi looked sad. /I have to find Yami. He might need my help/ "Who's Yami?" Antauri asked, but before Yugi could answer some Morphs came together with Mandarin. "Well, isn't it my siblings and the hairless monkey. Here to save them, huh? Well sorry, I can't allow that." Mandarin said. "What does the Skeleton King want with to do them?" Chiro asked, angry. "You thinkl these kids are just ordinary kids? Well, think again. They have a special energy. The white haired one is over 5000 years old and have a dark energy. The small boy have a white energy, that's very pure, as pure as the primate power. And he's a chosen one, just like you." The monkey team stared in disbelief. Bakura smirked. "Well, monster monkey, you're absolutelutely right." Bakura took out a card from his deck. "I summon Dark Necrofear." Dark Necrofear appeared. "Dark Necrofear, help us get out of here!" The the battle began. They ran to the exit and outside. Antauri were by Yugi's side all the time. They had to stop, due to that the Morphs had surrounded them. So now they did the only thing they could think of. Fight. Okay, everyone save for Yugi, who couldn't fight, and was to scared to summon a monster, plus he wasn't very good at it yet. The battle continued. The monkey team togethr with Bakura and his duel monsters fought hard against Mandarin and the Morphs. Yugi hid behind some rocks. Suddenly Mandarin was behind him, and caught him by the throat. "That's enough! Give up or he'll die!"

TBC

For you who doesn't know:

Chiro is a human boy, who has the Power Primate. He is the leader of the monkey team.

Antauri is the black monkey, and second in command.

Nova is the golden monkey, and the only female in the team. She is a great fighter.

Otto is the greeen monkey, and he's the mechanic of the team.

Sprx is the red monkey, and he's the team's best pilot. Loves Nova.

Gibson is the blue monkey, and the team's scientist.

Mandarin was the former leader of the monkey team, but then he became evil. Now he works for the Skeleton King.

The Skeleton King is the main enemy of the team. When he was human he made the monkey team, to protect the world from himself.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Plz tell me if you want me to continue with this.

Please review!

P.S. If you want to know more about SRMTHFG you can go to wikipedia and search for it.


	2. Author's note

OMG. I'm so sorry T.T . I'll post chapter 2 this weekend I promise. I got the wrong file with me to school, and I won't be home until tomorrow. Thank you for telling me.BUT I promise to post the chapter this weekend, and one chapter more to make it up to you.

(Gives you all yami/hikari plushies)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! But I do owe this fanfic.

Pairings:

YamixYugi

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

/Yugi to Antauri/

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 2**

The monkey team and Bakura gave up. They didn't want Mandarin to kill Yugi. (A/N Can you blame them? Wouldn't you've done the same?) Yugi squirmed, and tried to get away from Mandarin, but it was useless. "My Master will be very pleased. Now nothing can stop him" Mandarin said, giving Yugi to some morphs. "My Master want you all alive, but he never said I couldn't hurt you" He said to Yugi. He raised his hand to start beating up Yugi. Yugi squezed his eyes shut. As you all now he was usually beaten, and bullied before he got Yami. Bakura started to curse in Egyptian, while the Monkey Team watched terrified. BUT before Mandarin hit Yugi, a ear-splitting roar was heard, and it became very dark. "Don't you even DARE to touch my aibou!" someone yelled, angry and voice full of venom. Yugi opened his eyes immediately as he heard the voice. He looked up to see Slifer the Sky Dragon and Yami, a very pissed off Yami, standing on the cliff. Yugi felt like he could die of happiness. "And who are you to order me like that, boy?" Mandarin asked. Yami's eyes narrowed, and his eye brows twitched in annoyance. "Who I am os no of your Ra damn business!!! And you're hurting MY hikari!!!" Yami pulled out two cards. It were the Dark Magician and Mystic Boxs. He summoned them. "Dark Magician, use Mystic Boxs, and switch place with Yugi" The boxes appeared, and Dark Magician went into one (A/N You know how's it workin, I hope...) and switched place with Yugi.

Yugi stumbled out from the box beside Yami, who caught him. Yugi flung his arms around Yami's neck, and cried into his chest. Yami wanted to start comfort him, but he needed to help Bakura and The strange boy with his monkeys, or at least he thought it were monkeys. "Dark Magician , help Bakura, the boy and the monkeys!" Yugi tugged Yami's tank top. "What is it, Aibou?" /Can you summon Dark Magician Girl and Magicians Valkyria too? Antauri and the others need help to get free/ Yami was slightly surpriced that Yugi didn't talk to him directly, but through their mind link, but he nodded. "Dark Magician Girl, Magicians Valkyria! Help Dark Magician!" Shortly after Bakura, and the monkey team were realesed. /Anturi, make sure all of you get out of the way/ Yugi said. "Why?" Antauri asked back. /Just do it/ Antauri nodded, and made a sign to the others to folow him. Then they got away from Mandarin and the morphs. Yami pointed at the skeleton monkey and the morphs. Yami "Slifer, it's time to finish this! Lightning Blast!" he said, very loud. Slifer opened his mouth (A/N is it a male? Does anyone know? It must be a male, right?),and attacked. Mandarin fled in the last second, while the morphs ended up as a black pulp. The duel monsters disappeared.

Yami looked down at Yugi, who where sitting on his knees. Yugi let out a sigh of relief. Antauri, Bakura and the others ran up to them. "Are you okay, Yugi?" Antauri asked. Yugi nodded, and gave them a small smile. Yami kneeled beside Yugi, and once again Yugi's arms were around his neck, but this time he embraced him back. "Where the hell have you been, Pharaoh!? We've been prisoners for four fucking days! And where's Ryou, and the two maniacs!?" Bakura shouted. Yami's eyes narrowed. "I've been looking for you, you baka Tomb Robber! So shut up, or I'll let Slifer eat you to breakfast! Ryou, Malik, and Marik are fine. They're in a cave quite far from here." Chiro, and the monkey team had question marks above their heads, even Antauri and Gibson. "You could come with us." Antauri said. "We'll get you home to your planet. What do you say?" Yami narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust the boy and the strange monkeys. But he could feel that they weren't evil.

Yugi knew that look, and so did Bakura. /Mou hitori no boku, they saved us from that cave. They want to help us. They're nice. Please/ Yugi said. Yami looked down at Yugi, his eyes softened. //Okay, I'll trust them. I can't feel that they're evil, so they deserve to be trusted. But Yugi...// Yugi gave him an questioning look, and tilted his head cutely. Yami wished he had a camera with him (A/N --;; ) his aibou was so cute. /Hai//Why don't you talk to me?// Yugi looked puzzled. /But I am talking to you/ Yami shook his head. "I mean talking with me as normal" Yugi paled, and started to breath faster. Bakura prepared to be knocked down by Yami. /I-I... can't.../ Yami's eyes became wide. "What do you mean you can't?" he asked. /I...can't talk, Yami. I'm...mute/ Yugi started crying. And Yami jumped on Bakura.

Antauri and the rest of the monkey team watched Yami and Yugi. They had been silent some minutes, and then Yami said " I mean talking with me as normal". "Why did he say that?" Chiro asked. Antauri and Gibson looked at each other, then at the rest of their team. "I think they can talk through their mind with each other. Yugi's look alike talked as normal, as to show Yugi what he meant." Antauri explained. Then Yami jumped on Bakura.

"You Ra damn Tomb Robber! You should've protected him! My aibou don't deserve this!" Yami yelled, enraged. Yugi was still crying, but tried to help Bakura. /Yami,it wasn't his fault. It's that skeleton mokey amd his masters! Please don't...don't hurt Bakura. Yami?/ Yugi said. Yami stopped as he felt Yugi's sadness through the link. Yami released Bakura, and went back to Yugi. Yugi cried, and it pained him to see his hikari cry. "Aibou, I'm sorry. We should never had gone on that picnic" Yugi's eyes became wide. /We didn't know this would happen, Yami. Besides that was one of the happiest days in my life. Maybe this was meant to happen, exactly as it was meant for me to solve the Puzzle/ Yami could not help to smirk. //And for us to be together, koi// Yugi blushed, and smiled a little. Yami gave him a hungry look.

Bakura watched the Pharaoh and the small hikari. He wanted to get to Ryou. NOW! Then he saw that Yami was looking at Yugi, with that strange look. He groaned. 'The Pharaoh's getting horny' he thought. Then Yami kissed Yugi (A/N - kawaii!) Then Bakura glanced at the monkey team, and couldn't help but to laught.

The monkey team watched the two boys kiss, with wide eyes. Chiro almost fainted of shock. "T-they're k-k-kissing each other..." He stuttered. "Two guys... kissing..." Sprx maneged to get out. "I think they're cute together." Nova said. "B-but they're both guys!" Sprx said. Bakura snartled. "Hey! Don't think it's wrong to love one of the same sex as you! We yamis loves our hikaris. We would be here without each other. If we had gone to the Underworld, our hikaris would've died of sorrow and broken hearts."

Yugi and Yami pulled away from each other after about five minutes. Then they turned to the monkey team. "I'm Atemu, but I'm also called Yami. I want to thank you for saving my hikari. I don't know what I would've done without him"

TBC

or will it... it's up to you

I'm listening to Kawaita Sakebi, the opening to season 0, or original season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! I can't get enough of it. But then again it's the only lyric I've got from Yu-Gi-Oh! T.T I would want to get OVERLAP and EYES too, but I can't buy them anywhere. Sweden sucks! It doesn't have any J-Pop or animelyrics.

Plz read & review.

Written 20-22 October 2006


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not owe Yu Gi Oh! or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! I do only owe this fanfic.

Hi, I told ya I would post both chapter 2 & 3 this weekend. I don't plan this fanfic to be very long, but it can change.

Thank you all for the reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter.

And don't worry I'm not so cruel that I'll let Yugi be mute forever, he'll be able to speak again, sooner or later.

If I did Yami would kill me for sure --;

Anyway let the chapter begin .

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

/Yugi to Antauri/

Ryou to Bakura

Bakura to Ryou

\Malik to Marik\

\\ Marik to Malik\\

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 3**

"I'm Atemu, but I'm also called Yami. I want to thank you for saving my hikari. I don't know what I would've done without him"

The monkey team looked curious at him. Yugi hold his hand, and didn't let go. Antauri walked closer.

"I'm Antauri, and this is Gibson, Chiro, Nova, Sprx, and Otto. We're happy that we where here in time to help them. A little sooner, and it could've been a lot worse"

Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi looked back at him. Yugi felt Yami's concern through the link, and sent back his gratitude.

"We shouldn't stay here any longer. I can still feel the evil here, and the strongest source is only waiting for us to go in it's trap" Yami said. The monkey team watched him, with curiosity.

"How do you know?" Chiro asked. Yami looked at him and the rest of the monkey team, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"When you've lived as long as I have, and defeated as many evil souls, you can feel the evil in people" Yami said, shrugging.

"What are you talking about? You can't be much older than 17 years" Chiro said. Yami and Bakura began to laugh, Yugi smiled a little, but then he elbowed Yami in the ribs gently. Yami winced a little, and Yugi glared at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm actually 5000 years old. My spirit was sealed into the Millenium Puzzle, until Yugi released me some years ago. I've recently got my own body, before I shared body with Yugi" Yami explained. Yugi smiled, warmly now.

"Ehm, are you shure you haven't damaged your head?" Sprx asked. Yami glared angry at him. Yugi noticed the dangerous spark in his eyes, and took a firm grip around his arm.

"What did you just say?! Do you want to be send to the Shadow Realm or what? Usualy I only send the Tomb Robber, Marik or other psycotic persons there, but I think I can make a exeption" Yami said dangerously. Yugi still tried to calm him down. Bakura decided to help the little hikari.

"Pharaoh, this is not the time or place to do that. Besides your hikari don't want you to send them to the Shadow Realm" Bakura said. Yami looked at Yugi, that was practically tied to his arm. A wave of guilt went through him, sending it to Yugi, through the link. Yugi calmed down, and released Yami's arm.

"I'm sorry for my out burst. What I told you is true. I really am 5000 years old. Once I was the Pharaoh of Egypt, but I sealed my soul inside the Puzzle, to defeat a great evil being, that wanted to destroy the world" Yami said.

"Don't worry. The apology is accepted. Sprx should never had said that. Right Sprx?" Antauri asked the red monkey.

"No, I shouldn't. I'm sorry" Sprx said. Yami nodded, and smiled at Yugi, which smiled back.

"No problem. I'm sure you didn't mean to offend me, I should be used to that some don't believe in it by now. It took Kaiba some time to accept it too. Right, aibou?" Yami asked a grinning Yugi. Yugi nodded.

"We should go get your other friends, they must be worried by now" Nova said. Yugi nodded. He really wanted to see Ryou and Malik.

They went to the Super Robot, and went inside. Yami never let Yugi out of his sight, or hand for that matter.

"Kaiba would love to examine this" Yami said. Yugi just rolled his eyes. Sure, he knew Kaiba would love it, but he wasn't sure that Mokuba or Jou would let him do it in peace.

/I'm sure he would Yami, but do you really think he would have time to do it? I mean with both Mokuba and Jou to take care of/ Yugi said. Yami looked surpriced at him.

"What about Jou? Why would Kaiba take care of him?" Yami asked, staring at his hikari. Yugi's eyes widened.

/You mean you haven't heard or noticed?/ Yugi asked. Yami shook his head in response.

/Yami, they're a couple. You really haven't noticed?/ Yugi said amused. Yami looked a little taken a back, but it was soon replaced by a smirk.

//Who had the time? I had my mind on something else or rather someone else// Yami said mischievously. Yugi blushed into a dark red.

/R-really? Who?/ Yugi asked through the link. Yami smirked, and pulled Yugi closer.

//Do you really have to ask, aibou?// Yami pulled Yugi into a deep kiss. The small boy moaned in pleasure. Yami smirked inside, and continued to please his hikari.

After about 40 minutes Yami saw the cave that he had left Ryou, Malik, and Marik in. He told the monkey team to land the Robot. They walked out of it, and went to the cave.

Otto tried to walk inside, but when he went inside he disappeared and came back out from it. (A/N Like Anzu and Honda did in Duelist Kingdom, when Yugi battled Pegasus in the Shadow Realm).

" What happened?" Otto asked. The other in the team was as confused as he was.

"The cave is protected by my Shadow magic. You can't go inside if I don't take it down and let you go inside" Yami said blankly. The eye of Ra appeared on Yami's forehead, and the wall of Shadow magic, that protected thge cave, disappeared.

They went inside, Yami taking the lead together with Yugi. They walked for about 10 minutes until they entered a room in the cave. There was a fire, but no sight of Ryou, Malik, and Marik. Yami looked around. Bakura felt his hikari's presence and started to follow it.

"Guys, it's just me! I'm back!" Yami called out. Then Malik and Marik came out, from their hide. Bakura found Ryou and shortly they all sat around the cave.

"This is Ryou, my hikari" Bakura said, putting some weight on 'my'. Ryou smiled shyly.

"This is Malik Ishtar, and his yami, Marik." Yami said, introducing the two platinum blonds. Malik nodded, and Marik just glared.

After a long explanation they decided to get away from the cave. They went outside and into the Super Robot. Then they headed for Shuggazoom City.

Ryou and Malik tried to talk to Yugi, but when Yugi didn't answer they went to Yami instead.

"Yami, we tried to talk to Yugi, but he won't answer us. Why? Did we say anything wrong?" Ryou asked. Yami looked sadly at them.

"You didn't say anything wrong... Yugi won't talk, because he can't. Somehow he's become mute. He can't talk" Yami explained. Ryou started to cry, and Malik looked as he too was going to cry.

"Poor...sniff...Yugi..." Ryou sobbed. Bakura embraced his crying hikari, giving him comfort. Of course Marik did the same to Malik.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he'll be able to talk again. Mandarin have only made it temporary. If he did it permanent, Yugi would have a wound on his throat" Antauri said.

"Yes, as far as I can tell, Yugi's perfectly fine. He hasn't any wound on his small body. It is likely that he'll be able to talk again very soon" Gibson said.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to be the one that tells Grandpa that his grandson has been mute, because of some wicked maniac. No offence, guys" Yami said, turning to face Marik and Bakura when he said the last three words.

"None taken, Pharaoh" Bakura said. He ignored it for this time, but the next time the Pharaoh said it, he wouldn't.

"We should try to get home as fast as possible. Our friends probably isn't worried about us yet, they might only think that we've went on another private camp in the woods" Malik said. Yugi nodded.

/And Gramps is still on that dig in Egypt, and he won't come home in another three months/ Yugi said to Yami through the link. Yami nodded.

"Yes, and we don't have to worry about Yugi's Grandpa won't come home from that dig in Egypt, before three months" Yami said, so that the others could hear what Yugi had told him.

"So you and Yami, are a couple Yugi?" Nova asked. Yugi blushed, and nodded shyly. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist.

"So then I can asume that the other four of you are couples too?" she asked. Bakura took Ryou tight against himself, and Marik took Malik in his knee, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you mind if you have to share bedroom with your partner, then?" Nova asked, slyly. The yamis shook their heads, and so did the hikaris. Nova smiled, quite satisfied.

Then Sprx decided to try to get Nova to sleep in his room, but that was reflected by Nova punching him away down the hall. Yami and the hikaris sweat dropped, while Bakura and Marik looked like they enjoyed it. Yugi shook his head, happy that his Yammi, wasn't anything like Bakura and Marik. Ryou and Malik shook their head, because their yamis always became like that when there was a fight.

"Ra, give me strenght" they both said in unision, making their yamis glare at them. Both hikaris became silent, and looked away.

/I'm happy that I don't have that problem with Yami/ Yugi said to Antauri. He nodded in understanding at the small hikaris statement.

"I can see that" Antauri said, taking Yugi and Yami to their room.

TBC

So that was all for now folks!

Hope you enjoyed it.

I'll try update this as fast as I can.

If I get any reviews that is.

Plz Read & Review

Bakura: Review or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!

Me: Oh no, you don't

Bakura: Joy killer --

Me: What did you say?!

Bakura: O.o ooops! Gotta go!

Me: You come back here right now!


End file.
